Reflection
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Isolation, sleep deprivation and depression are never a good combination. (M rating for suggested themes, Trigger warnings: suicidal thoughts)


She just sat there. Day in and day out. Just...sitting, staring at the door. Not just sitting and staring, she was waiting. Waiting for something, no, someone.

A tray of untouched food sat to her side as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her back against the comfy bed as she sat on the floor.

The windows revealing a starry night sky and a full moon raised high. The food long cold and the hungry scream of her tummy long silent.

They would fetch the tray the next morning and lecture her once more about not eating. She wouldn't listen. She hasn't listened in days.

Dark circles rested under her eyes as even sleep had been ignored for some time. The only reason her muscles and bones haven't locked into place is her constant jump and fidget when she hears footsteps and sounds close to the door.

But it's never what she's waiting for.

No matter, she would wait longer if she had to.

 _She needed to._

Though, this time, unlike the days that have passed, something changed.

Light snowflakes started to fall and once she realizes it they froze mid air. The floor was slightly covered, but ice had already sprouted to the walls and up to the ceiling.

She blinked and looked around. The ice covering the window made the light from the moon illuminate the room. It looked otherworldly.

 _No, no, nononononono!_

 _The ice will prevent her from entering!_

She felt herself panic and that just made things worse as the snowflakes continued falling, harsher than before.

She reached where her door should be, but found the ice covering it so thick she could see herself. She hardly recognized herself.

Her skin an unhealthy pale, dark circles so bad they looked like makeup, so malnourished she could start seeing her ribs.

 ** _"Look at you,"_** her reflection hissed. She blinked. Her reflected self shimmered before taking on a healthier look.

"What?" Her voice was huskier than normal, her throat hurt and she resisted the urge to cough.

 ** _"Pathetic!"_** Her reflection hissed and she felt herself flinch. Her eyes widen as the reflection simply walked out of the reflective surface.

 _" **Do you honestly think she will want to see you like you are now?"**_

As the reflection steps foreword, she steps back.

 _" **You make me sick!"**_

A sob ripped from her throat as she stumbled back. Her muscles were shaking. She was weak and tired.

 ** _"To think you are this countries next ruler."_**

She gripped her head and shook it.

 _No, this wasn't real. This couldn't be real._

 ** _"Maybe you're just losing your mind Elsa."_**

She looks to her reflection before flinching as a hand strokes her cheek.

"You can't be real," Elsa breathed and moved away from the touch. Her reflection rolled her eyes. She noticed that the woman stood taller, prouder.

 ** _"Logically that makes sense, but think about it Elsa. Why now? Has your fragile mind finally broke?"_**

Elsa gulped and shakily sat down on the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets as she tried not to sob. She just wanted Anna.

 _ **"Give it a rest! She hasn't come to your door in the almost three years your parents died! She's fed up with you, Elsa! Everyone is fed up with your childish antics. Grow. Up."**_

Elsa stared up to her reflection with tears spilling down her cheeks. The reflection took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she looked back down to the fragile woman.

 _ **"Either start preparing to be Queen, or end all of this."**_

Elsa's eyes drop to the ice dagger that was being presented to her. The beauty of the blade called to her like a siren. With out thinking she takes it and looks over the perfection of its creation.

Elsa could now feel how badly she had let herself go. She was tired, starving and felt the magic that coursed through her start to throb, like it was fighting to stay with her.

She blinks and looks up. The room looked fine, no signs of the ice ever being there and no signs of her reflection either. She frowns and looks back to the ice dagger.

 _Was any of that real?_

Logically it couldn't have been, yet she was holding the dagger. Yet...it was her that made those suggestions.

Another sob breaks from her.

Her reflection had only said what was running through her head anyway. There had been truth in her words.

Elsa looked to the dagger once more.

Either she needed to push her sister to the side and do what is expected from her or...or she stops all of this. Spare everyone the burned of her.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she nods.

She would do what was best.

For herself.

For her kingdom.

For Anna.


End file.
